mikeymini87fandomcom-20200214-history
SS Episode 2405
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2405 Plot: Maria & Luis Love Each Other Air Date: January 22, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: R, U, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly has a "Monster on the Spot" interview with Maria and Luis, who just found out that they love each other. They explain that they'll still love each other tomorrow, despite Telly's concerns about harsh weather interfering with their relationship. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy shares his bubbles with some kids dancing in a field. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie thinks that he isn't special. Bert tells Ernie to feel his nose -- "That's an Ernie nose!" -- and then feel his hair, and wiggle his fingers. Bert says that nobody else is just like Ernie. Encouraged, Ernie tells the audience to do the same. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A construction machine and a horse look similar. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit and Brian talk about the difference between here and there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil tries to write the word DANCE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird invites Maria and some kids to play hide-and-seek with him. Maria boasts that no one ever finds her when she hides, however, while Big Bird practices his counting in Spanish, he somehow has the ability to find where Maria is hiding (without peeking) so he can ask her what numero comes next. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's A Lovely Eleven Morning" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Water water water ... it's everywhere! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A shoemaker shows how he measures (human) feet with his ruler. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet family sings "Let's Go Driving." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lemurs rest on tree branches. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sid Caesar and Tatyana Ali practice showing their emotions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Alaska, a sculptor makes carvings of cold climate animals. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie keeps taking glasses of water outside the apartment. Bert thinks of possible uses Ernie could have for this water. As it turns out, the kitchen faucet is broken, and Ernie's trying to get rid of the water before the apartment floods! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is no one afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria has difficulty fixing an antique clock, when The Amazing Mumford shows up to help. His magic does put all the parts back into the clock, but it also shifts the numbers on the clock around, so Maria and Michelle have to put them back in the right order. When she sees if the chimes work, all she hears is a series of rusty clunks, clangs, and honks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Cartoons: Hand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Frog Struggle Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clementine works at the Double Bar "R" Ranch; Gladys the Cow applies for a job there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Susan and some kids how to do "The Snuffle Shuffle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|As a boy plays with a tugboat in the bathtub, we watch footage of a real tugboat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Humpty Dumpty has fallen off a wall, and Kermit interviews one of the king's horses. Humpty is put together again, but then Kermit gives him a congratulatory slap on the back, and he falls off again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play in the snow. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the Pride Day Ceremony, Donald is waiting to describe his proudest accomplishment, and is initially unsure of himself next to other impressive students. He finally proudly acclaims his achievement, tying his shoes all by himself. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count comes across Maria and Luis reading a Spanish love poem to each other. He reads them a famous poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning, "Sonnet 43," which begins with "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways ..." When the poem is finished, he adds his own verses, being the counting enthusiast he is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to show the campers what is alive in the forest, but they keep correcting him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A snail shell is uncovered in the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A caveman finds a rock on the ground, and visualizes the invention of the wheel and the car, ultimately deciding to toss the rock away: "Who needs it?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, the Count is still reading his verses, but Maria and Luis have to go home. She gives Luis a kiss before they depart, and even gives one to the Count, who remarks, "Well, at least I got 2 'good nights.'" Big Bird announces the sponsors and says "good night" to the Count, which makes 3. A credit crawl follows. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide